Making Friends
by Maniac Productions
Summary: AU, mutants from across the country  and Germany  come together through a chat room. But will a plan to kidnap and brainwash two of the ten kids destroy their new friendship? Couples: Romy, Litty, Jott, Kanda, Xietro
1. Chapter 1

**HI! It's Maniac Production with a brand new story! This is my first Multi-chapter Story, so I hope you like it. It's an AU with Powers. I hope you enjoy Oh, and with the chat room names I'm gonna abbreviate the names. **

**Summary: AU, mutants from across the country (and Germany) come together through a chat room. But will a plan to kidnap and brainwash two of the ten kids destroy their new friendship? Couples: Romy (Rogue/Remy), Litty (Lance/Kitty), Jott (Jean/Scott), Kanda (Kurt/Amanda), and minor Xietro (Laura/Pietro) **

**Making Friends: **

_Chat room screen names;_

Laura Howlett: **X_23**

Rogue Howlett: **Killer_Kiss (K_K)**

Kitty Pryde: **Pretty_Kitty (P_K)**

Jean Grey: **Phoenix (P)**

Wanda Maximoff: **Hex_Queen (H_Q)**

**Killer_Kiss has signed on**

**X_23 has signed on**

**K_K: **Hey X, good 2 see u socializing 4 once

**X_23:** Ha, hey 2 u to sis

**Pretty_Kitty has signed on**

**P_K: **HI!

**X_23:** Hey

**K_K:** Wat up?

**P_K:** Nothin, just wanted 2 see who's on, u?

**X_23:** Same here, I'm just here cuz my sis is

**K_K**: Waitin 4 someone

**P_K**: Who?

**K_K**: Hex

**P_K**: Who?

**K_K**: Hex_Queen

**Hex_Queen has signed on**

**K_K**: Speak of the devil

**H_Q**: Huh?

**P_K**: We were talkin bout u

**H_Q**: Oh, Hey KK

**K_K**: Hey, wats new wit u?

**H_Q**: Bro just discovered a new ability of his mutation.

**P_K**: Ur brother's mutant?

**H_Q**: Got a problem with mutants?

**P_K**: No, of course not! I'm mutant, too!

**K_K**: So, we're all mutants here?

**H_Q**: Apparently.

**P_K**: Ur mutants too?

**X_23**: Yeah

**P_K**: Cool!

**Phoenix has signed on**

**P_K**: Hi, r u mutant?

**P**: Why?

**P_K**: because we R

**P**: Yes I'm mutant.

**P_K**: Cool so, wat's ever1's power? I can walk through stuff and if I go through tech it shorts out.

**X_23**: I can heal, my senses are heightened, and I have two indestructible claws that come out of each hand and one that comes out of each foot.

**H_Q**: I can bend reality.

**P_K**: ?

**H_Q**: It's really hard to explain, but basically I can do so impassable stuff

**P**: I'm telepathic and telekinetic.

**P_K**: Wat bout you KK?

**K_K**: Um, I, When I touch people I absorb their life force, their memories, their mind, and in the case of mutants their mutant ability 4 a period of time.

**P_K**: That's so cool!

**K_K**: No, it's not

**P**: What, why not?

**X_23**: Cuz she can't control it, so she can't touch

**P_K**: Oh, sorry

**K_K**: Don't be, if it wasn't for my mutation I wouldn't be here

**P_K**: Oh, Okay

**X_23**: We got to go, bye

**P_K**: What why?

**X_23**: Logan's home

**P**: Who?

**K_K**: Our dad, latr

**P_K**: Kay, come back tomorrow

**Killer_Kiss has signed off**

**X_23 has signed off**

**H_Q**: I'm leavin see ya

**Hex_Queen has signed off**

**P**: Well I should go too, see u all tomorrow

**Phoenix has signed off**

**P_K**: Well I'm board now!  
><strong>Pretty_Kitty has signed off<strong>

**~End of Chapter one~**

**Okay well that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Now I know it's super short, but well it's just a necessary chapter for this story, so please forgive me. Please read and review! **


	2. New Discoveries

**HI! I'm back with another chapter of Making Friends! Okay, now the plot begins and everyone is introduced I believe. SO, enjoy! Oh, and there are some things you need to know and some background on our characters;**

** Laura Howlett: Laura grew up as Weapon X_23 in the Weapon X revival program. She was rescued by Logan Howlett when he was searching for info on his past. **

** Rogue Howlett: Rogue grew up with her mother Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme and her father Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed until her brother's supposed death. Raven and Victor divorced after that and Raven took in Rogue. Raven gave her daughter over to a mutant experiment facility in order to keep herself out of that facility. Logan while searching for his past stumbled across the facility during this search and took in Rogue as his own daughter.**

** Jean, Ororo, Charles, Evan, and Scott's: Their story follows the X-men Evolution story.**

** Kitty and Lance: Once Kitty discovered her mutation she was helped by Lance and gained control, but they did not try to steal from the school (or anywhere else)**

** Wanda and Pietro: When Erik tried to send his daughter to the asylum Wanda's mutation developed and she escaped. Pietro pushed his father to the ground and followed after his sister. Growing up on the streets they caught a lucky break and got jobs. They were given an old home from their boss who practically adopted the two twins. **

Underlined is stressed words

This-is-Pietro-speaking-super-fast

And I think that's it

**~Chapter 2; Mutant Chat Room~**

_Chat __**R**__oom screen names;_

Laura Howlett: **X_23**

**R**ogue Howlett: **Killer_Kiss (K_K)**

Kitty Pryde: **Pretty_Kitty (P_K)**

Jean Grey: **Phoenix (P)**

Wanda Maximoff: **Hex_Queen (H_Q)**

**S**cott **S**ummers: **Shades_of_Red (S_o_R)**

Kurt Wagner: **Nightcrawler (N)**

Evan Daniels: **Spyke_Shooter (S_S)**

Pietro Maximoff: **Speedster (S)**

Lance Alvers: **Rocky (R)**

~Chapter 2~

**Pretty_Kitty has signed on**

**P_K**: Hello? Anyone here?

**Nightcrawler has signed on**

**P_K**: Hi!

**N**: Hello

**P_K**: **R** u mutant?

**N**: **R** u?

**P_K**: Yes!

**N**: Cool, I am a mutant also

**P_K**: Yay, u can join the group!

**N**: Group, what group?

**P_K**: Yeah I'm starting a mutant chat room

**N**: Oh, well I would love 2 join this group

**P_K**: Great! **S**o what's your name?

**N**: My name is Kurt, what is yours?

**P_K**: Kitty

**Phoenix has signed on**

**Shades_of_Red has signed on**

**P_K**: Hey Phoenix!

P: Hi, I hope you don't mind, but I invited **S**hades

**P_K**: Is he mutant?

P: Yes

**P_K**: Cool, once every1's here we'll do intros

**Rocky has signed on**

**P_K**: Finally Lance!

**Hex_Queen has signed on**

**Speedster has signed on**

**P_K**: Hey Hex!

**H_Q**: Hey PK, hope you don't mind but my brother followed me on

**P_K**; No prob, he can totally join the group :) Okay only two left

**Spyke_Shooter has signed on**

**N:** Is he/she one of those two?

**P_K**: Nope but hi!

**S_S**: Hey everybody, wat up?

**P_K**: Nothin, hey if ur mutant stay on if not go away!

**S_S**: Okay, well I am mutant so I'll stay.

**P_K**: Okay, we're just waiting for some friends

**X_23 has signed on**

**Killer_Kiss has signed on**

**X_23**: Hey, sorry we're late we trainin

**P_K**: Okay, and now that we're all here it's intro time!

**S_S**: Intro time?

**P_K**: Introduction time, silly! I'll start, I'm Kitty and I walk through stuff

P: I'm Jean and I'm telepathic and telekinetic

**S_o_R**: **S**cott and I shoot red optic beams, but I can't control it so I wear special glasses

**R**: Lance and I create earthquakes

**N**: Kurt and teleportation

**S_S**: Evan and I can create bone spikes from my body and shoot them

**H_Q**: Wanda and I can bend reality. I know it doesn't make sense, so just drop it.

**S**: Pietro, **S**uper speed

**X_23**: Laura and I can heal, have2 indestructible claws from each hand and 1 from each foot, and heightened senses

**K_K**: **R**ogue and when I touch people I absorb their memories, mind, life force, mannerisms, and in the case of mutants their ability 4 a period of time. I can't control it, so I can't touch.

**P_K**: Okay now that that's done I have set up a mutant chat room 4 us! Its name is M_Zone

**H_Q**: M_Zone?

**P_K**: Mutant one, duh! The password is X-gene

**N**: Why X-gene?

**P_K**: Cause that's what gave us these rockin powers

**S_o_R**: Oh, that makes sense

**P_K**: Thanx :)

P: **S**cott we've gtg the prof. is calling

**S_o_R**: Kay, bye guys

**Shades_of_Red has signed off**

P: Bye guys

**Phoenix has signed off**

**P_K**: Ugh I'm board. Oh I know what we can talk bout. What's every1's name bout?

**N**: Huh?

**P_K**: I'll start. I choose Pretty Kitty cuz that's Lance's nickname 4 me

**N**: Ah, Nightcrawler is my codename

**P_K**: Mines **S**hadowcat

**R**: Uh I chose **R**ocky cuz I really couldn't think of anything else and my codename's Avalanche

**H_Q**: I Hex people, so yeah and codename is **S**carlet Witch

**S**: Codename is Quicksilver and I'm a speedster, duh

**S_S**: **S**ypke and I shoot spikes so kinda obvious

**X_23**: Uh my codenames X_23

**K_K**: Codename's **R**ogue and do I really need to explain the username?

**S**: Why is your name **R**ogue? I mean I've never met someone with a name like that.

**X_23**: *Growls* None of your business

**K_K**: Laura calm down

**P_K**: Wat's up wit her?

**K_K**: We're a little defensive bout certain stuff

**S**: Y?

**H_Q**: **S**hut-up Pie

**N**: PIE! Where? What kinda pie? Is it apple?

**S**: It's my nickname Kurt

**N**: **S**o, no pie?

**H_Q**: No

**N**: **S**o sad :'(

**P_K**: Hehe, my nickname is Kitty. My real name is Kathrin, but you call me that and I phase u into the ground.

**X_23**: You don't know where we live

**P_K**: Uh….Watevr!

**R**: Kitty calm down.

**K_K**: Yeah kit.

**P_K**: Kit?

**K_K**: Nickname

**P_K**: Oh Cool :)

**R**: Gtg, see ya latr Pretty Kitty :)

**Rocky has signed off**

**P_K**: Okay, so who's still here?

**X_23**: Me and **R**ogue

**H_Q**: ME and speedy

**S_S**: Evan's still here!

**N**: The fuzzy Elf!

**K_K**: Fuzzy elf?

**N**: Yes it's a nickname

**K_K**: By Fuzzy elf, do you mean Blue, with pointy ears, and a tail?

**N**: Wait, how'd you know that!

**Killer_Kiss has signed off**

**S**: Geez, wat's her problem?

**X_23**: Grrr….*Evil Eyes*

**S**: Backing off now

**P_K**: Laura, what's wrong with rogue?

**X_23**: Her brother fell off a bridge into a river when she was 4 and he was 3 they never found him and then things went downhill after that.

**N**: ...

**X_23**: Wat?

**N**: My birth parents fished me out of a river when I was 3

**S**: Well that was unexpected

**S_S**: Yeah I know right, it's kinda reminds me of a bad soap opera

**P_K**: LAURA, GET ROGUE ON NOW!

~5 minutes later~

**Killer_Kiss has signed on**

**P_K**: Okay everyone else, GET OFFF!

**S_S**: That's one too many f's

**P_K**: *Glare*

**Spyke_Shooter has signed off**

**Pretty_Kitty has signed off**

**S**: But, I wanna see what happens!

**H_Q**: Get off this server before I come in there and Hex u into next week!

**Speedster has signed off**

**Hex_Queen has signed off**

**X_23**: Bye, guys

**X_23 has signed off**

**K_K**: **S**o….

**N**: **S**o….

**K_K**: Uhm, wat do u remember bout ur past?

**N**: Nothing but a lot of yelling

**K_K**: Oh…

**N**: **S**o, what happened?

**K_K**: Uh, let start from the begin. Raven, our mother, when she gave birth to you and the doc seen ya he freaked and started yellin in German. Raven wrapped ya up in a blanket picked ya up and picked me up and ran. When ya turned 3 a noisy neighbor saw ya and started a mob. I was carrying ya and one of their dogs was able 2 bite me. I tripped and ya fell into the river.

**N**: Oh, so wat happened after that?

**K_K**: After?

**N**: Yeah, Laura said things got bad. **S**o, what happened?

**K_K**: Nothin Kurt.

**N**: Okay Bye **S**is :)

**K_K**: Bye :)

**Nightcrawler has signed off**

**Killer_Kiss has signed off**

~Maniac Productions~

Jean and Scott;

"You wanted to see us professor?" Jean asked sitting down next to Scott in the office.

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to an old friend of mine and the newest member of the staff." The door opened to reveal a large blue man covered in fur. "I would like you to meet Dr. McCoy."

"Isn't there a Dr. McCoy at Bayville high?" Scott asked.

"Yes that would be me Scott. Good to see you two, again." Dr. McCoy said addressing both Jean and Scott.

"But why are you blue?" Jean asked.

"My mutation toke a physical form not long ago." Dr. McCoy confessed.

"Oh, well welcome to the team Dr. McCoy." Scott said shaking his hand.

"Yeah welcome to Xavier's" Jean said following Scott's example.

~Maniac Productions~

Lance;

Lance glanced at his watch and groaned _2:16. _He had 14 minutes to get to the auto-shop before his shift started. "Better start heading out."

~Maniac Productions~

Pietro and Wanda;

"So-what-should-we-do-now?" Pietro asked.

"I'm going to read and I suggest you learn to speak slower." Wanda said walking into her room and hexing the door close.

"There-is-nothing-wrong-with-my-speech!" Pietro shouted.

"I can't understand you half the time!" Wanda shouted back.

~Maniac Productions~

Evan;

"Son, get down here" Kevin Daniels shouted to his son.

"Coming!" Evan shouted back. Evan ran down stairs and saw his Aunt Ororo. He ran and gave his Aunt a hug. "Hey Auntie O."

"Hello Evan, how've you been?" Ororo Munroe asked.

"Good, so what's up?" Evan asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come live at the Xavier's Institute with me." Ororo asked.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Because this place will help you develop your mutant abilities." Ororo explained. Evan turned to his parents silently asking for his parent's approval.

"Mom, dad, can I?" Evan asked.

"Evan we believe this would be a great opportunity for you." Mrs. Daniels said.

"So, what do you say, Evan?" Ororo asked silently hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, l would love to Auntie O." Evan said.

~Maniac Productions~

Kurt;

Kurt logged off and began processing the information he'd just seen. There was so much stuff.

He has a sister

His sister is a mutant

His mother's name is Raven

Him falling into the river was a complete accident

And lastly HE HAS A SISTER!

He had to tell his parents!

"MOM, DAD, GUESS VWHAT! I HAVE A SISTER!" Kurt shouted and teleported down stairs.

~Maniac Productions~

Laura and Rogue;

"Hey Kids, I'm back." Logan Howlett said from the hotel door to his daughters.

"Hey Logan." Rogue said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey." Laura said following Rogue's example.

"Anything new happen while I was gone?" Both girls exchanged glances.

"Rogue found out her brother's alive." Laura said casually. "Oh, and he can teleport."

**And there it is! I hope you liked this, please leave a comment!**


	3. All roads lead to Bayville

**And the Maniac is back with another installment of Making Friends! Now I know my updates are random and all over the place and that's because I post right after I finish. **

**Also I don't own X-men Evolution or its characters, because if I did you would see way more ROMY and there would be new episodes**

**~New Scene~**

**-**Telepathy**-**

**|DR Voice|**

**~Chapter 3; All roads lead to Bayville~**

_Chat Room screen names;_

Laura Howlett: **X_23**

Rogue Howlett: **Killer_Kiss (K_K)**

Kitty Pryde: **Pretty_Kitty (P_K)**

Jean Grey: **Phoenix (P)**

Wanda Maximoff: **Hex_Queen (H_Q)**

Scott Summers: **Shades_of_Red (S_o_R)**

Kurt Wagner: **Nightcrawler (N)**

Evan Daniels: **Spyke_Shooter (S_S)**

Pietro Maximoff: **Speedster (S)**

Lance Alvers: **Rocky (R)**

**~Chapter 3~**

**Pretty_Kitty has signed on**

**P_K:** Hello?

P_K: Why am I always on first?

P_K: La, la, la, la, la

P_K: Smile! :)

P_K: Grrr…where is everybody!

**Nightcrawler has signed on**

**P_K: **FINNALLY!

**N:** Wat?

P_K: Someone's finally on.

**Phoenix has signed on**

**Shades_of_Red has signed on**

**Spyke_Shooter has signed on**

P: Hi, guys :)

P_K: Hey, Jean. Hi Scott and Evan.

S_S: Hey, guess wat!

P_K: Wat happened?

S_S: I met Jean and Scott. Scott's powers look cool in person.

P_K: Really? Where'd ya meet them?

S_o_R: He now attends Xavier's with us

N: Wat's Xavier's?

P: It's a school for mutants. We learn how to control out powers along with others like us

N: Really?

P: Yeah, if u want our professor could talk 2 ur parents bout attending

P_K: Where is the school?

S_o_R: In Bayville, NY

N: I'll talk 2 my parents

**Speedster has signed on**

**Hex_Queen has signed in**

S: Hey guys!

P_K: Hey Pietro. Hi Wanda!

H_Q: Hey

S: So what'cha talkin bout?

P: Xavier's

H_Q: The school 4 mutants?

S_o_R: Yeah, how'd ya know?

H_Q: Our dad's Eric Lehnsherr

N: Who is this Eric guy?

S: Magneto, the master of metal!

P: WHAT, Your Magneto's kids?

**H_Q:** Yeah, but we don't talk/see him at all. We ran away

S_o_R: So, if you know bout Xavier's, y didn't u come here?

H_Q: We're used to livin on our own

P: Oh, well if you want a place Xavier's is always open 2 all?

H_Q: Good 2 know, has any1 talked Rogue?

N: No, has something happened 2 her?

H_Q: Don't know I tried to email her, but she didn't respond

**X_23 has signed on**

P_K: Hey Laura.

X_23: Hi

H_Q: Where's Rogue?

X_23:…Uh, she's unconscious

N: WHAT!

P_K: Y what happened?

X_23: She absorbed too many ppl once and passed out. She's still out.

S_S: Why'd she do that?

X_23: Just some drunks getting a little too hands on with her, no big deal

N: NO BIG DEAL! What do u mean no big deal!

X_23: She's gonna be fine. She'll be out for a day or two and then will be up and active again

N:…Okay, if you say so.

X_23: Good, now what are we talkin bout?

N: Hmmm, Magneto, magnets, Xavier's, and Bayville New York

X_23: Bayville? Weird that's we're stopping they're in two days

P_K: Oh idea! I could ask my mom if she would let me go 2 Bayville and then we could totally meet!

S_S: That would totally rock

S_o_R: Yeah, and you all could see the school

P_K: That'd be perfect :) U all in?

H_Q: Sure

S: Okay

N: I would luv 2. I just told my parents and they say yes!

P_K: Super! I can't wait 2 tell my parents. So, r u and Rogue in?

X_23: Sure, why not

P_K: YAY!

X_23: I gtg Rogue's waking.

**X_23 has signed off**

**P_K:** I hope she's okay

N: Me too

P: I hope so too. We gtg, bye

**Phoenix has signed off**

S_o_R: Later

**Shades_of_Red has signed off**

**S_S:** Bye

**Spyke_Shooter has signed off**

**Hex_Queen has signed off **

P_K: What happened 2 her?

S: She got board, bye!

**Speedster has signed off**

N: So…

P_K: So…

N: BYE!

**Nightcrawler has signed off**

P_K: Hmmph!

**~Two days later~**

**Pretty_Kitty has signed on**

**Phoenix has signed on**

P_K: Hey Jean :)

P: HI Kitty, I can't stay long, so tell evry1 2 meet the pizza place on the corner of James Ave. at 2:15. It's call 'Little Luigi's'

P_K: Kay Bye!

P: L8tr

**Phoenix has signed off**

P_K: La, la, la, la, la

P_K : Oh, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG!

P_K: Gaw! I'm board!

**Nightcrawler has signed on**

N: Hello, Kitty

P_K: Hi Kurt. Hey, we've got a time, 2:15 at Little Luigi's

N: 2:15? That's an odd time

P_K: IKR!

N: IKR?

P_K: I know right

N: Oh, gtg

P_K: What, Y?

N: Because we R driving up 2 NY from North Carolina

P_K: Y R U in north Carolina?

N: Because that's the only place we could fly in from that's close.

P_K: Oh cool

N: Yes it's beautiful, I just wish my parents could be here

P_K: Wait you said 'we' who's with you if it's not your parents?

N: My American Girlfriend who lives in Germany with her parents. She is coming with me to visit her aunt.

P_K: Oh tell her I say hi!

N: Hi! This is Amanda, Kurt's Girlfriend. I'm so excited 2 get to meet his new friends. He said u all r like him.

P_K: Huh?

N: Mutant

P_K: Oh yeah

N: Hey Kitty it's me, Kurt. We gtg, bye

P_K: Bye!

**Nightcrawler has signed off**

P_K: All alone again, how sad :(

**Speedster has signed on**

P_K: Oh yay, more company!

S: Yeah, listen do we have a place 2 meet?

P_K: 2:15 at Little Luigi's

S: Thanx bye

**Speedster has signed off**

**Killer_Kiss has signed on**

P_K: OMG Rogue! UR okay?

K_K: Huh? Oh…yeah fine. X said we were meeting, so where r we meeting?

P_K: Little Luigi's at 2:15

K_K: Kay, bye

**Killer_Kiss has signed off**

P_K: That's evr1, right? Hmm, Kurt, Pietro, and Rogue. Yeppers!

**Pretty_Kitty has signed off**

**~Next Day 2:10~**

Jean, Scott and Evan sat at one of the few tables that seat eight people.

"What do you think they look like?" Evan asked excitement evident on his face. He couldn't wait to meet their new friends in person.

*Ring*

The bell over the door sounded as two people walked in. One was an African American girl wearing red short-sleeve shirt with dark gray jeans and gray chucks. The other one was a man wearing a long sleeved sweatshirt the hood up, grey track pants, and dark blue chucks.

"Uh, Jean?" Scott asked.

"I'm checking right now." Jean paused. "Yeah that's Kurt." Evan stood up and shouted.

"Kurt! Over here, dude!" The man and woman turned and walked over to the table.

"Are you Evan?" Kurt asked in his heavy German accent.

"Yeah man, how'd you guess?" Evan asked

"Vwell, Scott said he has the special glasses, so I assumed you vwere Evan." Kurt looked around. "Is anyone else here?" Kurt said hoping his sister was already here.

"No, just us. I'm Jean, by the way." Jean said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Uhm, nice to meet you." He said not shaking her hand.

*Ring*

Everyone's attention went to the door. Another young woman came in and she was dragging a young man behind her. "Come on Lance! Oh what do you think they look like?" Her perky voice practically shouted.

"Calm down Kitty." Lance said to his perky brunette companion.

"Yo Lance, Kitty over here!" Evan shouted again.

"Come on Lance!" Kitty shouted dragging Lance over to the table. "Hi! You must be Scott."Kitty said shaking Scott's hand. "Jean?" She asked the redhead. Jean nodded and shook her hand. "Evan?" Evan nodded and shook her hand. "And you two must be Kurt and Amanda."

"Yeah, nice to meet you Kitty. Who's the boy behind you?" Amanda asked.

"Oh this is Lance." Kitty sat next to Amanda and Lance next to her. Kitty opened her mouth and was about to speak when , but was cut off by a shout.

"Pietro I swear to god I will Hex your mouth permanently shut if you don't stop talking like that!" A woman with shoulder length black hair with red streaks shouted at a boy with pure white hair.

"Oh, Wanda, Pietro over here!" Kitty shouted waving them over.

"Hi I'm Wanda that's Pietro." Wanda said pointing to Pietro.

"Nice to meet you in person." Jean said.

*Ring*

A small brunette walked in and toke in a deep breath. She turned and walked towards their table.

"Are you Scott?" The brunette asked. Scott nodded.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"Laura. My sister will be here in a few seconds. She ran into some unexpected trouble." Laura said taking a seat.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah just an annoying problem." Laura said.

*Ring*

A very pale young woman with brown hair and two white stripes entered the pizza parlor. She wore dark almost black jeans, a sports bra with a black mesh top on top, and black gloves. She walked straight over to their group.

"Hey Laura, this them?" She asked her southern accent reached their ears.

"Yeah, did you take care of your problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the stupid swamp rat won't take a hint." Rogue huffed. "Hi, Ah'm Rogue." Everyone introduced themselves except for Kurt. Kurt stood up.

"Hello Rogue." Kurt said anxiously. Rogue lifted her hand to shake his hand, but Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see ya again, bro." Rogue said pulling away. "Now who's hungry?"

**~After Lunch~**

After lunch Jean drove Lance, Kitty, Evan, Scott, Kurt, and Amanda to the Institute in the eight-seater van. While Rogue drove her and Laura on her motorcycle. Once at the institute everyone gathered in the Rec. Room.

"So," Evan started. "What should we do?" Evan asked

"We could, like, show off our powers!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Yeah man! We should go down to the danger room." Evan said.

"Danger Room?" Laura asked. "What's the Danger Room?"

"It's where we train our powers." Jean said. "Come on, we'll show you." Jean, Scott, and Evan led the group down to the sub-levels and to the Danger Room. Jean typed in a pass code and led everyone inside.

"Danger Room activate training session one." Jean shouted and waited.

|Training Exercise one activated| A robotic female voice said. The once empty semi-dome turned into a large forest clearing.

"Nice." Pietro said. "So, who's first?"

"ME!" Kitty shouted raising her hand.

"Go right ahead, Kitty." Jean said chuckling at the younger girl's enthusiasm. Kitty walked over to a tree and walked right through it. She then walked through Scott and pulled in through another tree.

"Cool, huh?" Kitty said to Scott.

"Yeah, just please don't walk through me again." Scott said a little queasy.

"Oh sure." Kitty said with a smile. Next Lance an earthquake, Pietro picked Jean up and dropped her off at the other end of the clearing came back and then picked her up and brought her back, Wanda used her powers to have the branches picked up Pietro, Laura attacked a tree with her claws and demonstrated her heal abilities by run a claw down her arm, and finally Kurt removed has sweatshirt and gloves to reveal his elf form. He teleported all over the place and hung from branched using his tail.

"Cool, Kurt!" Kitty said. She looked at Rogue who was withdrawn from the group. "Hey Rogue, you gonna go?"

"Well Ah don't-" Rogue started, but was cut off by Kurt.

"Nien, please show us. Here you can borrow my power." Kurt said with a smile. He lifted his hand and held it out for her to grab.

Rogue bit her lip. "Well okay, but only a quick tap." Rogue removed her glove and held his hand for five seconds. She quickly jerked her hand away and watched as Kurt swayed, but stayed awake. Rogue began to feel funny and a little sick. She felt as if someone was poking needles into her skin.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Jean asked watching as Rogue's face showed signs of pain. Rogue felt as if her bones growing and shrinking.

"Wh-what's happ-penin' (happening) to m-meh (me)." Rogue stuttered. "M-make it st-stop."

"Laura, what's happening?" Wanda asked worried for Rogue.

"I don't know this has never happened before." Laura said feeling helpless at the moment.

"Look!" Kitty shouted pointing at Rogue. Rogue's skin went from pale to a dark blue, her eyes turned and glowed yellow, a tail grew, fur grew from her arms and legs, her hair grew to her lower back.

"Whoa." Was all anyone could say. Everyone was watching her and images of mobs, fire, angry villagers, and then images of her own demons of scientists and experiments.

*Bamph*

Rogue disappeared in a blue cloud of smoke.

"Rogue!" Kurt shouted.

**~Maniac Productions~**

Rogue sat alone with her head resting on her knees. The sound of wheels running over leaves alerted Rogue to someone's approach.

"Who's there?" Rogue asked getting into a defensive position.

"Please don't be alarmed, Miss Howlett." A gentle kind voice said. An elderly man in a wheel chair approached her. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"You own this school, right?" Rogue asked keeping her defensive stance. She strengthened her mental shields and watched him cautiously.

"Yes, did Jean or Scott explain to you about this school?" He asked.

"You already know that, telepath." Rogue said. Charles Xavier raised an eyebrow. "I felt you in my mind." She explained.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but I need to make sure you weren't a danger to my students. All I know is that you are a friend of Jean's. Plus, you have remarkable mental shields."

"No, I wasn't told." Rogue said relaxing slightly.

"Well, this school is a school for mutants. Here we, my colleagues and I, help mutants train their powers. If they decide they can join what my students have named the X-men." Xavier said as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"X-men? As in a superhero group?" Rogue asked. _'Why can't I be normal?'_ Rogue thought.

"Yes, we go and we help others and we also stop other mutants from hurting others. You can stay here and we can help you learn control." A flicker of hope passed through Rogue's eyes, but quickly disappeared.

"Sorry Mr. Xavier, but I've been told that before and it came with a price. So, what's the catch?" Rogue asked harshly.

"Just for you and your sister to stay here."

"And my farther? Could he stay?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I was actually hoping he could teach here." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Teach?" She asked incredulously. "Listen, Mr. Xavier, thanks for the offer, but my family we're drifters and we don't spend a lot of time in one place." Rogue said her tail swishing back and forth behind her.

"Please just consider my offer." Xavier said.

"Sure Ah'll talk to Laura and Logan." Rogue said. "If we do stay there are some things about our past that we just don't talk about." Rogue explained.

"I understand not everyone here has the best past, but that's what this place is about second chances." Xavier said kindly.

"Rogue, Rogue you out here?" Kitty's voice said from far away.

"I believe they're searching for you." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah your right, bye Mr. Xavier." Rogue said.

*Bamph*

Rogue appeared right next to Kitty. "AHH!" Kitty screamed. She glared at Rogue who was chuckling. "Don't, like, do that!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, Kit." She said half-heartedly.

"It's fine. Hey, are you okay?" Kitty asked worried. "You left in a hurry back there."

"I'm fine…Katharine." Rogue said with a smirk.

"Oh that's it!" Kitty declared.

*Bamph*

Kitty looked to see Rogue at the other end of the yard. She ran after Rogue trying to catch her. Soon the others joined their game of mutant tag. Rogue occasionally tapped someone for their powers. Unknown to the teens a figure stood watching them. His focus on the girl with brown hair and white stripes and the girl with black hair and red streaks.

**And there you go chapter 3 of Making Friends! I hope you all liked it :) I had a little writers block along the way, but I think I toke care of it. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Review! I'm welcome to criticism, but only constructive criticism cuase tell me 'I stink at writing' ain't helping anyone. **


	4. Gone

**HI, I'm back with Chapter 4 :) Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I wanted thank everyone for the reviews. Wow, not a lot to say except that everyone's favorite card wielding mutant is introduced in this chapter. So, please enjoy Making Friends**

**And again I don't own X-men Evolution cause if I did Logan and Ororo (Storm) would've kissed at least once along with Rogue and Remy.**

**~New Scene~**

'_thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**~Chapter 4; Meeting Enemies~**

**~Recap~**

_Unknown to the teens a figure stood watching them. His focus was on the girl with brown hair and white stripes and the girl with black hair and red streaks._

**~Chapter 4~**

"Men, I have two new targets for you to retrieve." Magneto said to his Acolytes. He pressed a button and two photos appeared on the screen. "The first target is Wanda Maximoff. Her ability is to bend reality and probability. She has a short temper and will not hesitate to kill you." Magneto then pointed to the other picture. "This is Rogue Howlett."

"Rogue? What kinda is that?" The Australian with bright orange hair asked.

"Rogue is not her real name, but the alias she has used since she was seven. Now do not interrupt me Mr. Allerdyce. The girl's skin is lethal so do not make contact. Not only will you be rendered unconscious, but she will have your abilities and memories." Magneto looked over his acolytes. "Gambit you and Sabertooth will retrieve Wanda. Colossus I want you and Pyro to go after the Rogue." The four men nodded. "Good, Dismissed." And with they all left.

Gambit, better known as Remy LeBeau sat on his bed reviewing the meeting. He couldn't believe it! His Chérie, his Rogue was now on Magneto's wanted list. "Well dis'll be intrestin." Remy said before falling asleep.

**~The hotel room of the Howlett's~**

Rogue got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom. She sighed in relief when she saw she was back to normal. The only part of her that was different was that her hair was still to her lower back.

"Back to normal I see." Logan said and Rogue smiled.

"Yep, looks like it." Rogue said with a smile. She remembered when her and Laura got home and Logan's reaction to her new appearance.

**~Flashback~**

"_So what do ya think Logan will say when he sees meh?" Rogue asked through the com-link in her helmet. __**(If you haven't guessed she and Laura are on the motorcycle)**__ Rogue teleported her and Laura outside of their hotel door. Both girls walked in to see Logan sitting on his bed reading a map._

"_Hey Logan, we're back" Rogue said as if everything was normal._

"_Hey Stripes, X." Logan said still studying the map._

"_Hey Logan," Rogue started with a pause. "Could you turn around for a minute?" She asked in a sweet innocent voice._

"_Why?" He asked suspiciously._

"_Trust us Logan, just turn around." Laura said holding back a laugh. Logan turned and faced the girls._

"_HOLY-" Logan started, but was interrupted by Rogue._

"_Now that's not nice Logan. Ah happen to like mah new look." Rogue said._

"_Jesus Rogue. What happened to you?" Logan stood and circled Rogue examining her. "A tail! How did you grow a tail?" Logan shouted._

"_Well apparently if Ah zap someone with physical mutations Ah take it on too." Rogue explained and then yawned._

"_Is it permanent?" Logan asked and Rogue shrugged._

"_We'll see tomorrow." Rogue said. "Ah'm headin to bed. Night Logan."_

_*Bamph* _

_Rogue landed on her bed. She used her tail and pulled the blanket over herself._

"_Yeah, night Logan." Laura said plopping down on her own bed, following her older sister's example and going to sleep._

"_Night Girls." Logan said with a smile._

**~End of flashback~**

"Hey Logan," Rogue said snapping out of her memories. "Can we all talk?" Rogue asked.

"Sure, we'll grab a bite to eat and talk." Logan said.

**~Random dinner~**

Logan, Laura, and Rogue all sat in a booth at some random dinner they found on their way down. "So Stripes, what'd ya wanna talk about?" Logan asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well ya remember that school I was tell ya bout?" Rogue asked looking down at her drink.

"Yeah the mutant one, right?" Logan eyed her.

"Well Mr. Xavier, the owner of the school, offered us a place at the institute and you a teaching position." Rogue said not looking at Logan. Both Logan and Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Teach?" Logan asked incredulously. "And why would you want to go to this school?" He asked.

"Uh, well mah brother's there and well…" Rogue didn't continue.

"And?" Logan said knowing there was more to her reasons.

"Well I know your helping me, but he's a telepath." Logan could smell the guilt coming off of her. He instantly made the connection.

"With your powers, right?" Logan asked.

"And your memories." Rogue blurted out before she even thought about what she was saying. Logan stared at Rogue speech less. "Oh man, Ah'm sorry Ah even brought it up." Rogue got up and all but ran out the door.

"Rogue, wait!" Logan shouted, but it was too late, she was already gone. Laura went to go after, but Logan stopped her. "Give her time to cool off."

**~Outside~**

Rogue walked into the empty park not far away from the dinner. "Ey Shelia, watch'cha doin out here all alone?" An Australian voice said from behind her. Rogue stopped and toke in a deep breath.

"Ya'll better leave meh alone if ya know what's good fer ya." Rogue warned dangerously.

"Please come with us peacefully or ve vill **(we will) **use force." A Russian voice said.

"Well, boys, ya'll choose the wrong gal to mess with." Rogue whirled around. The boy with bright orange hair and a lighter gave her a maniac smile. The Russian with a military cut shook his head. "What do ya want?"

"Just want you to come and talk to our boss. He's got a little offer for you. Ain't that right, mate?" The Australian said.

"Da, now come with us." The Russian ordered and stepped forward. It was then Rogue noticed their wardrobe. Both boys' had long sleeves and gloves. _'Oh that's just great.' _

"Like Ah would come with ya." Rogue said glaring at both boys. The Australian opened the lighter, clicked it, and brought the fire to his hand. The Russian boy's skin developed steel plates. _'Of course.'_

"Now vill you come?" He questioned. Rogue looked at both of them and pretended to actually consider the offer. She got a smile.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

"Fine, den ve do this the hard way." He then launched himself at Rogue.

**~The Maximoff house~**

Wanda sat in her room reading when her door broke open. Wanda watched as an animal man entered her room. "Who are you?" Wanda asked her hands glowing blue. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here, cause your father sent me." The animal man launched himself at her, but she hexed him out her window. She then walked over to her window.

"Well you can tell my father to leave me alone, before I hex him into another dimension!" She screamed at him.

"Now dat wasn't nice, petite." A Cajun voice said before she felt a prick in her neck.

"What the-" Wanda began swaying and passed out. The Cajun lifted the unconscious girl and walked over to the window.

"Ya, alive pussycat?" The Cajun shouted.

"Yeah, and the name's Sabertooth Cajun!" Sabertooth shouted. "You got the brat?" He asked.

"Oui, Remy's got de petite." Remy shouted.

**~Back to Rogue~**

Rogue and the Russian, Collosus, as she learned from the Austrialian's, Pyro's, memories. Collosus lifted Rogue up and injected her with something. Rogue passed out before she could say anything. Collosus put Rogue over his left shoulder and Pyro over his right and walked back to thier ride.


	5. Sister Search

**HI, I'm back! Now first off I'm so sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated and that's because my internet decided it's gonna turn off for a week. And because of that I'm posting two chaps, so enjoy chapter 1!**

**I do not (and most likely will never) own X-men Evolution! So sad :'( Hey at least I own this plot :)**

**~Chapter 5; Sister Search~**

**~Recap~**

"_What the-" Wanda began swaying and passed out. The Cajun lifted the unconscious girl and walked over to the window._

_~Back to Rogue~_

_Colossus lifted Rogue and injected her with something. Rogue passed out before she could say anything. _

**~Chapter 5~**

After Rogue didn't return to the dinner both Laura and Logan began searching for her. Once they found her scent they followed it to a small park. Both of them inhaled deeply.

"She was followed by two men." Laura started. She thought for a minute trying to decipher what happened next. "There was a fight. There was some fire and…" Laura trailed off. *Sniff, Sniff*

"They toke her." Logan finished. Laura let out a growl. "Don't worry, Kid, we'll get her back." Laura sighed and nodded.

"I know, but you know we'll need help." Logan nodded.

"Where to?" He asked.

"1346 Hunter Road, Xavier Institute for the gifted." Laura said. Logan nodded and headed for the car with Laura trailing behind them. **(Two things. 1. The address isn't real or at least I don't think it is. 2. If you've seen X1 then that's what I'm using for Logan, Laura, and Rogue traveling in.)**

**~Xavier Institute for the gifted~**

Laura and Logan arrived at the institute at 1:15. Laura and Logan walked up to the front and Laura rang the bell. "You sure they help?" Logan asked. He hated working with others especially people he didn't know, but when it came to his daughters, adopted or not, he would do anything to keep them safe.

"No, not really." Laura admitted. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Scott. "Laura hey." He smiled. "Where's Rogue?"

"That's what we're here about." Laura said grimly.

"What happened?" Scott said concerned about his new friend.

"Kidnapped." Logan answered.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Logan, their dad. You are?" Logan asked. He crossed his arms in an intimidating way.

"Scott Summers." Scott paused and his eyes glazed over. "The professor would like to speak to you. Jean will show you the way to his office." Just as Scott finished a redhead appeared.

"Nice to see you again Laura, follow me." Jean said. She led them to the professor's office. "Here we are." Jean said and opened the door for them. Both Laura and Logan walked in and Laura sat down. Across from her Pietro sat fidgeting with his head down.

"Pietro?" Laura said Pietro looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Laura, where's your sister?" He asked and Laura's face fell.

"Kidnapped." Laura said and heard Logan's faint growl.

"Your's too?" Laura shot her head up and looked at him. She then noticed the smell of sadness that radiated off him.

"Wanda was kidnapped? When?" Laura stood up and sat beside him. Logan raised an eyebrow at her actions. He had only seen her act this way around Rogue and himself.

"This morning. I went out to get breakfast and when I came back her room was trashed and she was gone. What about Rogue?" Pietro asked. Laura felt a pang if guilt, but quickly pushed it aside.

"After breakfast Rogue took a walk and when she didn't come back we went to investigate, but the park, where her scent was, was empty and was mixed with others. It smells like someone carried her away." Laura looked down and clenched her fists. Pietro put a hand on her shoulder and Laura calmed a bit.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." Pietro said and gave her and small smile which she returned. Pietro gave her hug and Laura hugged back. Logan give growled and both of them broke apart and turned towards Logan.

"Uh, Pietro this is Logan my dad. Logan this is Pietro." Logan glared menacingly at Pietro.

"Uh, hi." Pietro said nervously. Before anything else could happen Charles 'Professor X' Xavier came in followed by Ororo 'Storm' Munroe and Hank 'Beast' McCoy. Charles Xavier wheeled himself behind the desk while both teachers stood behind him each at one of sides.

"Hello Mr. Howlett, I've been awaiting your arrival. Now as you may have discovered your daughter is not the only one missing. I strongly believe a mutant by the name of Magneto has captured them." Professor Xavier stated. Xavier could tell the man was agitated and wanted answers, so this time Xavier thought it best to cut to the chase.

"Why would this Magneto guy want Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Because Magneto's goal in life is to prove mutant's superiority over any non-mutants or homo-sapiens." Xavier said.

"So, what's this gotta do with Rogue and Wanda?" Laura asked. Xavier paused and thought he had done research on the Howletts and knew he had to word this carefully. If he didn't he might risk losing a very valuable ally in the girls' safe return.

"Wanda has a very unique ability; she can manipulate reality and probability. Not only can she make buildings walk, unbreakable bars bend, and make trees exhibited human qualities, but she can also manipulate other's abilities. She could, if she wanted to, make Pietro run faster than a jet or slower than a snail. Magneto views her as a great weapon, but a defeat able one. Rogue on the other hand, with much training could master her skills and become unstoppable. The ultimate weapon." Xavier finished. He tried wording that as carefully as he could as to not upset Laura, Logan, or Pietro.

"But, how?" Laura asked stunned.

"When your sister absorbs someone her mind imprints their memories and their habits in her mind. Her body on the other hand imprints their DNA and physical abilities. In time she would be able to use those abilities whenever she pleased. She would, in Magneto's opinion, become the greatest weapon." Logan and Laura were both angry, but Logan hid his anger well. Laura on the other hand snapped.

"WEAPON! SHE'S A PERSON NOT A WEAPON, SO STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE IS ONE!" Laura shouted before running off. Laura miraculously wound up in the woods. She clenched her fists and pounded the first tree she saw, leaving a rather large dent in the tree. Laura stopped punching when a new scent entered the forest. "What do you want, Pietro?" She turned and watched as Pietro walked towards her.

"To see if you're okay. You kinda left in a hurry and that's coming from me the speed demon." He said and laid a hand on her shoulder. "So, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He looked at the tree behind her and raised an eyebrow. Laura sighed. "No, I'm not okay."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked sitting down. Laura shrugged and plopped down next to him.

"It's just, I'm so sick and tired of everyone talking about her as a weapon. I swear it's either me or her are weapons, no matter where we go! We are people not toys that people can use and then throw away." Laura admitted. She didn't even know why she was telling him this. She hated showing emotion and she hated showing emotion in front of people she doesn't know.

"I don't think that' s what he meant, but yeah I can see where your coming from." He stood up and held out a hand for her. "Come on the others are probably looking for us. We better get back before they send a search party." He said with a slight smile. Laura toke his hand and stood up. "Hold on." He warned before Laura could ask why she was in his arms in Xavier's office.

"?" She looked at Pietro.

"Speedy Express." Pietro said with a shrug and a smile.

"Thanks."

**~ Cell in Magneto's base~**

Rogue sat banging her head into the wall. "Your gonna give yourself a concussion." Wanda pointed out playing with the cards she snagged from the Cajun.

"I." *Bang* "Don't" *Bang* "Care." *Bang* Rogue sighed then stopped banging her head against the wall.

"Finally Chere, Remy thought he was gonna have ta stop ya 'imself." A Cajun voice said. Rogue's eyes widened as none other than Remy LaBeau stopped outside of their cell.

"YOU! You're a part of this!" Rogue accused. "Ah should've guessed, this is the third time ya've **(you've)** kidnapped meh."

"Now, now Chere, I know you're mad at Remy, but dis ain't 'is idea." Remy said.

"So, you're one of my father's lackeys." Wanda said. "What does he want with us?"

"He just wants some family time wit ya." Remy said avoiding Rogue's reasons for imprisonment.

"And meh? What's he want with meh?" Rogue asked, but Remy didn't answer he just walked away. "GAMBIT! GET BACK HERE AND TELL MEH! GAMBIT, REMY!" Hearing Rogue call him by his real name hurt and made him want to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't Remy walked out of the room and headed to the garage. He jumped on his bike and began driving. He could still her screaming, demanding for him to tell her what's going to happen. Remy sighed and pulled over.

"She's just another femme'." He said, but he knew it wasn't true. "Remy be goin' soft." And with that Remy started up his bike and drove to the one place her knew could them him.

**And it's finished! Wow very dramatic. I wonder what Magneto plans to do to our favorite Southern Goth and our favorite Goth twin! Hope you liked it, don't forget to Review. It would make Jamie super happy, ain't that right Jamie.**

**Jamie: Yep, Read and Review.**

**Me: *Palm to the face* They already read it Jamie.**

**Jamie: Oh okay, so Review! **

**Me: Ugh, anyway check out my profile for a poll for a new long Multi-fic I'm starting, hopefully. I've almost got this one finished. Only about two more chapters left.**


	6. Switching Sides

**Me: HI! It's me again with great news, my internet is working! So now the next chapter of Making Friends! Also, thanx to anyone who reviewed last time and kept reading even though my postings have been all over the place. Now I believe Jamie has something to say.**

**Jamie: Maniac Productions doesn't not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters or locations. Please review.**

**Me: *Palm to the face…again* Jamie*sigh* first off its read and review if you say that before and second you're supposed to say that at the end of the story.**

**Jamie: But, last time you said read and review was wrong.**

**Me: That's because they already read it. *Pinches bridge of nose* Go mess with Bobby and the other newbie's, okay.**

**Jamie: KAY! BYE!**

**Me: Okay now that that's done with, on with the show…uh, story.**

-Telepathy-

**(Author Comments)**

_STRESSED THINGS_

_**(Translations)**_

**~Chapter 7; Switching Sides~**

**~Recap~**

"_She's just another femme'." He said, but he knew it wasn't true. "Remy be goin' soft." And with that Remy started up his bike and drove to the one place her knew could them him._

**~Chapter 7; about 8:30~**

Remy quietly walked through the halls of the Xavier Institute hiding in the shadows. A soft growl caught his attention and before he could react he was on his back **(Rhyming!) **with a claw attached to a foot pressed against his throat. "Where. Is. She." Laura demanded.

"Laura, nice to see ya 'gain. How ya been?" Remy asked from his position on the floor.

"Good, but I'll be better when I get my sister back. So, back to my original question; Where is she?" Laura glared at the man who faked a look of hurt.

"What makes ya think Remy 'as 'er?" Remy asked knowing the answer already.

"Her scent. I smell her on you, I also smell Wanda." *Sniff, Sniff* "I also smell…" *Sniff, Sniff* "No." Laura whispered. Her eyes narrowed and Remy could swear he could see murder in her eyes. "You, you left her with Sabertooth!" Laura backed up and launched herself at him. Remy rolled and dodged Laura's attack. "Stay Still!" She shouted swiping her claws at him. Punch, miss. Kick, miss. "I said stay still gaiter bait!"

*Bamph*

"Laura! Vwhat are you doing?" Kurt shouted. He had been walking up the stairs when he had heard the commotion. He quickly teleported over to make sure everything was okay, but by the looks of things everything was not okay.

"I'm going to kill him or at least seriously maim him!" Laura shouted taking another swing at Remy, which he dodged.

"Vhy, vwhat **(Why, what) **ever he did can not be that bad." Kurt said trying to calm Laura down.

"He knows where they are! He helped kidnap them!" Laura shouted taking yet another swing at Remy and again he dodged it. Kick, miss. Swing, miss. Pounce, miss. "STAY STILL! I swear to god Cajun I will kill you." Remy dodged once more and Laura glared at him.

*Bamph*

Remy found himself pinned to the wall by three blue furry fingers. "Vhere is my sister, you Cajun!" Kurt said in a dangerous manner. When Remy didn't answer Kurt continued talking. "If you do not answer I will teleport you several miles up and then watch you go SPLAT!" Both Remy and Laura's eyes widened. Since Laura had meet Kurt he had been Kind, funny, and rather pleasant, so this was a rather different side of him.

"She be at Magneto's base wit' Wanda." Remy said in a steady voice. "Remy promise he didn't 'urt 'er."

"I swear to god if you're lying, I'm going to kill you!" Laura said angrily. "Now, why are you here?"

"To help. When Remy signed Magneto's contract Remy was never told he be kidnapping no one, 'specially 'is Chere." Remy said.

"Chere? Vwhat is a Chere?" Kurt asked.

"Sweetheart in French and she isn't yours!" Laura said. "Now, move it gaiter bait before I decided to shish kabob you." Laura threatened. She pressed her claws to his back and the three of them walked into the rec. room.

"Whoa who's that?" Evan asked drawing the current occupants **(Kitty, Logan, Scott, Ororo, and Jean)** attention to the Remy, Laura, and Kurt.

"Cajun." Logan growled. *Sniff, Sniff* "You've been near Rogue. Where are they?" Logan asked.

"Monsieur Wolvie!" *Growl* "Remy gonna say dis one more time, dey be at Magneto's base." Remy said. "Remy swears, he just want to help 'is Chere."

"What's a Chere?" Kitty asked. Before Logan, Laura, or Kurt could answer someone else spoke up.

"It means sweetheart. Good to you again, Remy." Ororo said walking over to Remy. "How is everyone?"

"Stormy, dat you? It's bein to see you! Everybody be fine, 'enry got married to Mercy." Remy said.

"Now, where are the girls?" Ororo said taking a seat and motioning for Remy to do the same.

"Wit Magneto and de other Acolytes. De base ain't far from de edge of Michigan. It's in a patch of woods that's isolated from everyone." Remy said.

"And how would you know this?" Ororo said with a don't-you-lie-to-me look.

"Because I be an ex-acolyte." Remy said with a shrug.

"Ex? You're not an acolyte anymore?" Ororo asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Non, not anymore. I be hired to steal not kidnap, especially not my Roguey." Remy said.

"Vous l'aimez pas vous?" Ororo asked in French her gaze became soft. _**(French Translation: You love her, don't you?)**_

"Oui, dat's why we gotta get 'er outta dere before tomorrow." Remy said urgently. As much as he loved Ororo **(In the friend/Sister way. This is a Romy and Loro)** he needed to hurry this up.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Evan asked. He had never seen his aunt like that. Sure she was nice and motherly, but she had never been like that to an enemy.

"Tomorrow a homme' named Mastermind comin' to mess wit dere memories." Remy said calmly.

"What do you mean mess with their memories?" Pietro asked, fear for his sister evident.

"Dis homme' edits memories. He can create dem and makes dem forget whatever 'e wants." Remy said urgency slipping into his tone. "For Wanda Mags wants 'er to remember dat dey were a 'appy family. And 'e wants Roguey to believe dat 'e rescued 'er not Wolvie."

"Rescued? Where was she rescued from?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter." Laura said. "Now, where is this base and how do we get in?"

**~Magneto's Base; prison chambers~**

"Gawd, this is borin'" Rogue said putting down a pair of eights.

"Tell me about it, got any fives?" Wanda asked.

"Nope, go fish." Wanda picked up a card from the deck. "Wanna quit?" Rogue asked.

"Yes." Wanda said. Both girls threw their cards down. "What now?" She asked.

"Don't know?" Rogue said lying down, hers arms behind her head.

*Click*

The sound of a door at the end of unlocking caught both girls attention. Rogue sat up as heavy steps signaled someone walking down the corridor. Two men stopped right in front of them. The first one was big and animal-like with a horrid smell that Rogue easily recognized.

"Sabertooth." Rogue said and the man gave her a toothy dark feral grin.

"Good to see you again, Frail. How's the runt and the mini-runt?" He asked and Rogue glared at him.

"What do you want with us?" Rogue asked the second man. This man was floating, his cape falling behind him. **(Btw he isn't wearing his helmet, but his base is made of the same stuff that blocks telepaths.)**

"Just your loyalty." Wanda snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Like that's gonna happen." Wanda said. "Sorry to disappoint father, but I will never be loyal to you." Wanda then sent a very dark glare at the man while Rogue sent one at Sabertooth.

"Oh, but you will." Magneto said. "You see, Wanda, I have my ways."

"Blackmail or mind control?" Rogue asked. "Most of the people I've met prefer mind control." Rogue said.

"Neither Rogue, you see you both will work for me willingly." Magneto said confidently.

"I doubt that Magneto." Wanda said with a glare. "You're lucky those bars are made of adimantium **(Adimantium is that indestructible stuff** **that Logan's claws are made of. For this story, Wanda can't bend those or manipulate them.)** or I would-" But Magneto interrupted her.

"You would what? Kill me?" Magneto laughed. "Would you really kill your own father?" He asked. "I know you, Wanda, you wouldn't really kill me."

"Really, why don't you let me out and we'll see about that." Wanda said.

"Maybe tomorrow." Magneto said. "Come Sabertooth, good night girls." Magneto said leaving with Sabertooth.

*Click*

"How does he expect us to sleep with these stupid lights on!" Wanda shouted. Right when she finished the lights went out. "Never mind."

**~Back at the institute; 9:00~**

"So now that we know where they are when are we going to strike?" Lance asked. When Remy began explaining everyone apart of this **(Every one apart of the chat-room plus Amanda, but she won't be going on any missions.)** was called so they could know.

"_WE _will attack, and you kids will stay home." Ororo said.

"Nien! _**(German: No)**_ Vwe've trained a little and I vwill _NOT_ sit around vwhile my sister is in the hands of a mad-man!" Kurt stated firmly.

"That goes for us, too." Laura said Pietro at her side.

"Yeah, like, us too." Kitty said grabbing Lance's arm. "Well not the sister thing, but you get what I mean. I may not have, like, known Wanda or Rogue very well, but they're still my friends. So we're going." Kitty stated firmly taking a place with Lance next to Laura, Kurt, and Pietro. Evan walked up and joined them. Ororo sighed and looked at Xavier.

"Charles?" Ororo asked.

"Let them all together do a quick mission with Jean and Scott and then we'll see." Xavier said.

**~After Danger Room; 9:32~**

As they finished the adults were pleasantly surprised to see that the kids worked exceptional with each other and had good control over their abilities. The kids left the danger room and walked up to the observation deck where the adults were.

"Well?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah do we, like, get to go?" Kitty asked. The adults exchanged glances and after a quick mental discussion they all came to an agreement.

"Yes you do. Now girls if you would follow Ms. Munroe so you can get your uniforms. Boys if you would follow Mr. McCoy." Xavier said.

"Uniforms? Why do we need uniforms?" Kitty asked.

"So you can move comfortably and freely **(Ha! You would think that, but watch the blooper for X1 and this is what's really up with the suits.)** and our suits are water, fire, wind, and dirt proof." Ororo said

"I got a uniform, custom design. Water, fire, and all that jazz." Pietro said.

"Same here." Laura said.

"Ja, I have my own uniform." Kitty gave him a look. "Vwhat? I vwas part of a circus for a time. I vwas the AMAZING NIGHTCRAWLER!" Kurt shouted as a announcer of a circus would which give gave a small laugh.

"Well then let's get the rest of you a suit." Xavier said. Kitty, the only girl without a suit, followed after Ms. Munroe and Evan, again the only one without a suit, followed after Mr. McCoy. "What about you Mr. LeBuea?"

"Please call moi Remy or Gambit if ya like and Remy already have a suit." Remy said. After Evan and Kitty had on their suits they rejoined the group.

"Wow, these are, like, totally awesome." Kitty said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, now I suggest you get some sleep. We have a very important day tomorrow." Xavier said. "Girls if you would follow Jean, she will show you to a guest room and Boys if you would follow Scott."

**Me: And that's it! Hope you liked it and Jamie now would you say the correct lines.**

…

**Me: Jamie?**

…

**Me: Jamie!**

**Remy: Roguey took Jamie out for ice cream.**

**Me: *Sigh* Kay, would you read Jamie's line?**

**Remy: *Shrug* Sure, let's see. *Clears throat* Please Review and tell Remy how awesome and handsome he is. **

**Me: You're worse than Jamie! Jeez, why do I even bother! I'll do it myself, Please Review.**


	7. Mind Games

**Hi I'm back. Sorry about the super long wait. I promise I didn't forget about the story. On Tuesday I hurt my Knee and was brought to the hospital. When I left I was informed I was not allowed to move or get up, unless I had to go to the bathroom. I'm now all clear on getting up and walking around (on crutches) so I will be posting again, Yay! Now, chapter 8 of making friends.**

-Telepathy-

**(Author Comments)**

_STRESSED THINGS_

_**(Translations)**_

_***Sounds***_

"Pietro-speaking-super-quick"

'_Thoughts'_

**~Chapter 7; Mind Games~**

**~Recap~**

"_Blackmail or mind control?" Rogue asked. "Most of the people I've met prefer mind control." Rogue said._

"_Neither Rogue, you see you both will work for me willingly." Magneto said confidently._

"_I'm glad you like it, now I suggest you get some sleep. We have a very important day tomorrow." Xavier said. "Girls if you would follow Jean, she will show you to a guest room and Boys if you would follow Scott."_

**~Chapter 7; about 7:00 A.M. ~**

"Everyone Ready?" Scott or Cyclops, since he was in his uniform, asked the group in front of him.

"Sir, yes, sir!' Kurt shouted with a small salute. Pietro, Kitty, and Evan laughed lightly and covered it with a cough.

"Good now," Scott said ignoring Kurt's humor. "Let's go and get Wanda and Rogue back." Scott turned and walked into the blackbird. Everyone looked at the blackbird impressed (sans Jean, and the Adults) and followed Scott in.

"You can, totally, fly this thing, right?" Kitty asked a tad bit nervous.

Jean gave a warm smile filled with humor. "Of course he can fly it." She said. It was then that Jean noticed Kitty's outfit had been different than the one they had given her. **(Okay the uniform they gave Kitty and Evan was the basic newbie one and now she's wearing her one from Evolution)** "Kitty, what happened to your uniform?"

"Oh, you like it? I did it myself. My mom taught me everything about sewing and, no offence, but the uniform you gave me was kinda bland. Especially compared to yours." Kitty said and spun around showing her the rest of the uniform. **(Everyone has their uniform from Evolution now. Well except Rogue, hers looks just like Evolution style without the X's on the arms.)**

"Actually, yeah." Jean said taking a seat and Kitty sat next to her. Soon the Blackbird was in the air and heading straight for Magneto's base.

**~Magneto's Base; holding cells~**

Wanda and Rogue were awoken when the bright florescent lights switched on. Both girls sat up rubbing their eyes. "Geez, rude wake up call." Wanda muttered.

_***Click***_

"Good morning girls," Magneto said with a smile. The smile would have been warm and welcoming if not for his eyes. They held an expression of evil and power.

"Go away, bucket head." Wanda said. **(He's now wearing his uniform)** Rogue gave her an odd look.

'Bucket head?' She mouthed and Wanda shrugged. Both girls turned their attention back to Magneto, who was yet again accompanied by Sabertooth.

"What do ya want, Magneto?" Rogue asked glaring at Sabertooth.

"Currently, you Miss. Rogue." Magneto said causing Rogue to stop glaring at Sabertooth and glare at him. With a flick of his wrist two metal chains slithered their way through the bars. One chain wrapped its self tightly around Rogue's arms, pinning them to her side.

"Hey, LET HER GO!" Wanda shouted. The other chain wrapped themselves around Wanda's hands, immobilizing them. Rogue's body was then lifted into the air and brought over to the cell door, which then opened. Magneto laid Rogue's body into Sabertooth's arms.

"Put meh down, ya over grown pussycat!" Rogue shouted as Sabertooth carried her out. He carried her into a room with a tall semi-dome ceiling. Magneto pointed a finger at a metal chairs and flicked it to the center of the room. Sabertooth sat Rogue down in the chair and two metal straps wrapped themselves around her ankles. The chains undid themselves and two metal straps forced her wrists to the armrests.

"Mastermind." Magneto said addressing the monkey-like man. Mastermind came up to Rogue and placed his hands so they were hovering over her temples.

"Get away from meh!" Rogue shouted twisting in the metal chair. Mastermind ignored the girl and closed his eyes and began working on breaking her shields. Rogue gasped as she felt him enter her mind. Mastermind's eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated harder.

"Mastermind, is there a problem?" Magneto asked. "What's going on?"

"Her mental shields are strong, Magneto." He said.

"Can you break them?" Magneto asked. "Or do I need to get someone more capable?"

"No, I can break them." Master mind assured him. Every Acolyte knew what happens when you need a replacement, and it's not pretty. Mastermind sent another mental blast cracking her mental shield.

"St-stop i-i-it." Rogue stuttered. With one last metal blast her metal shield broke. Rogue screamed in agony as she felt the shield break.

**~Outside Magneto's base; after Rogue was taken before her shields were broke~**

The blackbird landed not far away from the base. Everyone left the jet prepared to save their friends. Remy quickly led them to the prisoner entrance. "Dis way and keep quite." Remy said. Once at the door Remy turned to Kitty. "Shadowcat, if ya please." Remy said holding out his hand.

"Like hold on, Gambit." Kitty said taking his hand. She pulled him through the door. Only seconds later the door swung open and Remy led them in. He quietly led them down the rows of prisoners.

"If that's you Magneto, go away." Wanda grumbled from further down the hall.

"WANDA!" Pietro shouted quietly. **(Is that possible?)** "Are-you-okay?" Pietro asked in a whisper.

"Pietro? How'd you get here?" Wanda asked standing up.

"Like with help." Kitty said with a smile. She phased her hand through the bars and pulled Wanda out. "You okay?" Wanda nodded.

"Vwhere iz Rogue?" Kurt asked. He had ported in to the cell to bring Rogue out, but she wasn't in there.

"Magneto toke her, I don't'-" A scream cut off what Wanda was about to say. Everyone turned towards the door that the scream came from.

"X-MEN GO!" Scott shouted and blasted the door down. Everyone ran into the room and toke in the scene before them. Jean quickly lifted Mastermind and threw him into the wall, breaking his concentration. Logan and Laura teamed up and attacked Sabertooth. Pyro shot flames at the rest of the X-men, but Jean shielded them.

"Eh Nightcrawler, get Gambit over dere." Remy said pointing behind Pyro. Kurt nodded and teleported them behind Pyro and Remy threw charged cards at him, making him fall.

"Oy, not cool mate!" He shouted. Soon Remy and Pyro were locked in battle. Colossus was currently attacking Evan who was being helped by Pietro. **(The irony does not escape me.)** Wanda was currently fighting alongside Ororo against Magneto. Jean was engaged in a metal battle against Mastermind. Soon Scott had begun to help Remy, while Lance helped Evan and Pietro.

"Shadowcat!" Kurt called and teleported next to her. Kitty grabbed Kurt and phased both of them through debris from Wanda's and Ororo's battle with Magneto."Come and help me." Kitty held out her hand and Kurt teleported them over to the unconscious Rouge. Kitty grabbed Rogue and phased her out of the binds. Rogue's body slumped forward and Kitty eased her onto the floor.

"Rogue? Rogue, wake up." Kitty said gently shaking her arm.

"Mah head, what happened?" Rogue asked confused. She sat up and frowned. "How'd Ah get here? And where is here?" She asked.

"You vwere kidnapped by Magneto. Do you know us?" Kurt asked scared the answer would be no.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't Ah? We met yesterday afternoon." Rogue said and then clutched her head.

"Let's get you out of here." Kitty said, not telling Rogue that, that was four days ago. Kitty helped her up and before Kurt could teleport them Magneto sent a metal bar at them. Rogue pushed Kitty out of the way and the pole smacked Rogue sending her flying into a wall.

"NO! ROGUE!" Kurt shouted. Kurt teleported to Rogue's side and kneeled down next to her. Wanda's hand glowed a dark blue and Wanda hexed Magneto. Once she was sure he was down she ran to her friend's side. With the distraction Magneto lifted his men, using metal plates, and left. Logan and Laura ran over to Rogue's side and Logan knelt down. He checked her pulse and then lifted her up bridal style.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Wanda asked. Everyone had gathered around and were anxiously awaiting the answer.

'_Hopefully'_ Logan thought.

**Me: Oh, drama! Tell me, should she be okay? Sadly the story is coming to a close. I'm pretty sure there are gonna be two or three more chapters left in the story. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and now a word from my muse.**

**Jamie: HI! Uh, please Review. *Turns to MP* How's that?**

**Me: Good job Jamie. Now-**

**Remy: 'Eh, wait Remy got somethin' to say. Remy just wanted to say to Cowgirl94 and Anonymous t'anks for de love. *Says to MP* See de femmes can't resists moi.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Sure, now why don't I tell Rogue that. *Remy gets scared look* That's what I thought. Now git, both of you. *Both boys leave* Thank god. I wanted to apologize for Remy's behavior and his even more inflated ego. He hacked into my computer and found the Reviews… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this installment of Making Friends. Please review.**


	8. Road to Friendship

**Me: Hi again guys, I just wanted to–**

**Rogue: REMY ETIENNE LEBEAU!**

**Remy: Uh, Roguey! ****What's up, Chere?**

**Rogue: Oh, don't you 'Chere' me! Ah just got a message from someone named anonymous, *Remy gulps* Wanna tell meh what ya mean by "See de femmes can't resists moi"! *Evil glare directed at Remy***

**Remy: Uh, Chere, ya know Remy love ya more den anyone else. Remy didn't– **

**Me: Could you two take this somewhere else? *Rogue walks away dragging Remy along* finally, they're gone. Anyway, as I was saying before…I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed or who's kept reading. Ya'll are awesome! And now on with the show!**

-Telepathy-

**(Author Comments)**

_STRESSED THINGS_

_**(Translations)**_

_***Sounds***_

"Pietro-speaking-super-quick"

'_Thoughts'_

**~Chapter 8: Road to friendship~**

**~Recap~**

_Logan and Laura ran over to Rogue's side and Logan knelt down. He checked her pulse and then lifted her up bridal style._

"_She's going to be okay, right?" Wanda asked. Everyone had gathered around and were anxiously awaiting the answer._

**~Chapter 8; Medical Bay, Two Days later 10 Am ~**

Logan sat holding Rogue's hand waiting for her to wake up. Professor Xavier had assured him that he had fixed any damage done to her mind and that all she needed was rest. "Logan?" A kind voice called from behind him. He knew exactly who it was, Ororo Munroe. "I've brought you something to eat, you missed breakfast." He smiled lightly. Ororo had been doing this every time he had missed a meal.

"Thanks 'Ro." He said. Ororo sat next to him and rested a hand on his arm.

"She's going to be fine, Logan. From what you've told me about her, she's a fighter." Ororo said with a light smile. After bring him food for the first time, Ororo had managed to pry some of their adventures out of him. "Charles said she should be waking soon."

"Thanks 'Ro." Logan said and Ororo got up to leave, but was stopped when Logan grabbed her hand. "Really Ororo, you've been…thanks." Logan stood and faced her.

"I…it was my pleasure Logan." Logan leaned down and Ororo leaned up. They gently kissed for a minute before they pulled away. Ororo had a very surprised look after their kissed.

"God 'Ro, I'm sorry. I shouldn't—" But Logan was interrupted when Ororo kissed him again.

"Don't be." Ororo held Logan's hand and smiled. "I was about to join the other kids outside, would you like to join me?" Ororo asked.

"Sure."

**~Medical Bay 1:30~**

***Beep…Beep…Beep***

Rogue slowly awoke to a constant beeping, she gently opened her eyes. "Gawd, mah head hurts." Rogue sat up and frowned. "Where am Ah?"

"You my dear are in the Medical Bay at the Xavier Institute. How are you feeling?" A male voice said from her right.

"Good, got a slight headache." Rogue said turning to face her doctor. Her eyes widened as she looked at the blue man. Dr. McCoy saw her expression and lightly laughed.

"Hello, I'm doctor McCoy." He held out his hand for her to shake. Rogue was about to shake his hand when she noticed both of their hands were bare. She quickly retracted her hand.

"Sorry Ah would shake your hand, but mah mutation is, well, dangerous." Rogue explained.

"Oh yes, silly me, I was told of your mutation." Dr. McCoy left and came back with a pair of opera gloves. "Your sister left these for you." Rogue nodded and slipped on the gloves.

"Thank ya, Dr. McCoy. Mah names, Rogue." She said shaking his hand.

"No problem, my dear." Dr. McCoy said. "Now your sister also brought up a bag of clothes for you. It's sitting by the bed for you. There's a bathroom right there for you to use." Dr. McCoy said pointing to a door across the room.

"Thank ya." Rogue said getting up. She grabbed the bag and walked to the bathroom. She sorted through the clothes and picked out and picked out a long sleeved black shirt with a green star, her favorite dark gray jeans, and her pair of black chucks. She brushed her hair, put on deodorant, and brushed her teeth. Rogue emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"Now Miss Howlett, I bet your eager to leave, but I must do a quick test to make sure you're alright." After Dr. McCoy's exam, Rogue was deemed healthy and allowed to leave. Rogue left the Med bay and headed to the elevator, when she realized she had no clue where to go.

"Okay, now where to go?" Rogue muttered to herself. "Accordin to Scott an' Jean the Med bay is on the same floor as the danger room, so I just go up a floor." Rogue pushed the up button and waited for the elevator got to the next floor. Once the doors opened, Rogue was back in the main foyer. "Where to now?"

"How about outside with the rest of the students." A voice said from behind her. Rogue whirled around to see Charles Xavier behind her. "I very sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Nah, its fine." Rogue said. "Ya said they were outside?" Rogue asked and Xavier nodded. "Thanks Mr. Xavier." Once outside Rogue found the familiar faces of her family and her new friends. She spotted Laura and Pietro walking and talking. She also spotted Logan talking with a woman with completely white hair. She also spotted Wanda talking with Lance and Evan.

"KITTY! Dat vwas nien_**(not)**_ nice!" Kurt's voice said from Rogue's left. Rogue turned and laughed at the scene before her. Kurt was drenched in water, Amanda and Wanda were laughing, and Kitty was holding a bucket laughing. Rogue quietly walked over trying not to catch anyone's attention.

"It may not have been nice, but it was sure funny." Rogue said. The group turned and Kurt's face lighted up.

"ROGUE!" Kurt smiled and pulled Rogue into a hug. Rogue stiffed at the sudden contact, but didn't pull away.

"Uh, Kurt, Ah know ya glad Ah'm okay, but can ya let meh go." Rogue asked a little uncomfortable with the contact and her shirt was getting rather wet.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt said, he pulling away and looking at her now soaked shirt.

"Thanks." Rogue said giving him a small smile. Rogue felt someone tap her shoulder; she turned to see Laura standing there. "Yeah?"

"If you get kidnapped one more time, we're installing a tracking device in your arm." Laura threatened.

"It was _ONE_ other time!" Rogue defended. "And in mah defense, ya should have smelt him. He may be a slippery little thief, but he does smell." _'He does smell REALLY good…Bad Rogue! Ya should not be thinkin' of him that way'_ Rogue thought to herself.

"You've been kidnapped _THREE_ times!" Laura said. "And we were in a very crowed bar, it's kind of hard to smell one swamp rat from another."

"Technically it was only once; Ah just got passed around…a lot." Rogue said.

"They kidnapped you from the original kidnappers and then the original kidnappers kidnapped you back." Laura said and everyone listening raised an eyebrow. Laura shook her head and smiled. "But it is good to have you back."

"Good to be back." Rogue replied.

**~The howlett's hotel room~**

Rogue packed her green duffel bag and deposited it into her father's trailer. Laura tossed her bag in also and then sat down in the passenger's seat. Logan sat in the driver's side while Rogue sat on the bed in the trailer.

"So, where to next?" Laura asked.

"I think you two will like our next stop." Logan said with a smirk. Both girls eyed Logan oddly and then shared a look.

"As long as it ain't the Statue of Liberty, that place just freaks meh out. Ah don't know why." Rogue said. **(When I was writing this X-men 1 started playing and then it got me thinking of the Rogue dying scene, so I had to have Rogue say something like that. For anyone of you who haven't seen the X-men movies, you should watch them.)**

"It isn't the Statue of Liberty, trust me." Logan said then muttered. "Place is creepy." Both girls chuckled lightly. After 20 minutes of driving they pulled up to the Xavier Institute. "Girls, welcome to our next stop."

"We're stayin'?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah if you two want to stay." Logan said and Rogue shot her head up.

"You're not dumpin' us here, are ya?" Rogue said her eyes held a fear Logan and Laura held never seen in her before.

"No, Stripes." Logan said quickly. _'Idiot.'_ Logan thought to himself. _'The girl's got major abandonment issues, even if she won't admit it.'_ "If you two stay, I'll stay. You two want to leave, I'll leave." Logan said assuring both girls and the girls relaxed. "So, are we staying?"

**That's it for this chapter! I've got one more chapter and then that's it. So, will Rogue, Logan, and Laura stay? What about Pietro and Wanda? Kitty and Lance? Kurt and Amanda? And what about our sneaky little swamp rat? Find out next chapter, Bye! **


	9. Epilogue

**Me: Tada! This is the last Chapter to Making Friends! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story. And to anonymous, yes. Now, the epilogue**

_***Sounds***_

**(Author Comments)**

**~Chapter 9: Epilogue~**

**~Recap~**

"_If you two stay, I'll stay. You two want to leave, I'll leave." Logan said assuring both girls and the girls relaxed. "So, are we staying?"_

**~Chapter 9: 1 year later~**

Charles Xavier sat at the long dining room table where his X-men sat. It was only a year ago did he form this team even though he had doubts. A year ago he was uncertain that this team would lat, but as time progressed his worries were proven wrong.

_***Cling, Cling***_

Charles tapped his spoon against his glass drawn the attention of everyone. As he looked around at the people staring back at him, he felt pride. Pride, because all of them, teachers and students, had grown over the year.

"Now, I know you all are wondering why I have called you all for this formal dinner. This is because today is a special day, an anniversary. Just a year ago we all came together, and through a Chat room no less. This day a special, because, on this day families once separated were brought together." Xavier said turning to Rogue and Kurt. "Enemies became good friends." He said looking at Remy. "Love blossomed." He said looking at the recently engaged Logan and Ororo and the other three couples at the table, Rogue and Remy, Laura and Pietro, and Scott and Jean. "There have been many trials over the year, but there has also been many good memories made. No matter what we have gone through or what we will go through, we will always be able to count on one another." He looked over all his X-men. On his right sat Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, Logan Howlett, Laura Howlett, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, and Evan Daniels. On his left sat Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Amanda** (Yes, I know Amanda isn't officially apart of the X-men, I'm making her a person who relays info from the Institute to their missions.)**, Kurt Wagner, Rogue Howlett, Remy LeBeau, Lance Alvers, and Katharine Pryde. "On this day the X-men were born."

**~The End~**

**Me: Wow, that's it. I again wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Before I close this story completely I believe a certain multiplier wanted to say something.**

**Jamie: HI! Thanks for reading this. BYE!**

**Remy: Till next time, Mon Amies.**

**Me: Ha, you'll be lucky if Rogue lets you come back. Plus, you get annoying LeBeau.**

**Remy: Moi, annoying! Never.**

**Rogue: Trust meh, ya do get annoyin' swamp rat.**

**Me: Yeah you do and now everyone time to say good-bye.**

**Everyone: GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
